The specific aim of this study is to examine the neurocognitive 'functional' deficits present in major depression and to examine interrelationships among neuropsychological (cognitive, behavioral), neuropsychiatric (mood, affect), and neurobiological (endocrine, immune) measures in depressed and nondepressed individuals.